


High-Larious

by LovetheOmni



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey had been dating for years before the redhead finally saw the brunette get talkative. It happened when they were high. Ian/Mickey gay slash; fluffy fic with mentions of drug use</p>
            </blockquote>





	High-Larious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofdragrons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=motherofdragrons).



> I wrote this fic for Daiana (motherofdragrons on tumblr), because she said she wanted me to write something fluffy. This is for her! If you have a tumblr, you should follow her cause she's awesome. :D
> 
> So this is my attempt at semi-humorous fluff. I don't know if it turned out to be funny at all, but after the "Van double Damme" comment that Ian made, it's kind of my headcanon that Ian has a cheesy sense of humor anyway. haha And they're high so anything is funny to them. LOL
> 
> I don't actually know that much about drugs to be honest, so I'm sorry if this wasn't believable. I hope I did alright! Comment or review and let me know if you like it!

Mickey always had a problem with saying personal shit aloud. Even after he and Ian officially started dating, he still refused to talk much about important things. It took him forever to say the words "I love you."

That's just who he was.

But if anyone could get him to open up eventually, it was Ian. Mickey smiled around Ian more than he did around anyone else. Ian made him happy. Mickey trusted him.

Mickey slowly showed more of himself to Ian as the years went by. He admitted to Ian that he loved to cook, and that rainstorms made him sad. He showed him his sex toy collection with the biggest grin on his face, and he even showed him his lesbian porn stash. He confessed to Ian that he loved him, and that losing him was his biggest fear.

However, it all happened in small increments. Each confession took some coercion.

Ian and Mickey had been dating for years before the redhead finally saw the brunette get talkative. It happened when they were high.

That summer, Kev had been too busy taking care of his kid, so Mickey took his place in the ice cream truck to help Lip sell things like drugs and popsicles around the neighborhood. He'd managed not to scare away any of the customers, and he'd even followed Lip's rules about age limit, so Lip let him take home some weed as a reward.

Mickey was grateful. Kev's weed that summer was _really_ good shit.

Once Ian and Mickey had lit it up, it had only taken a few minutes before Mickey was laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Ian looked down at him from his seat on the couch, highly amused. He had never seen the Milkovich so giddy.

"Thanks for helping Lip out today," Ian said to him happily. "It means a lot that you're getting to know my family."

"I like your family," Mickey admitted with a dopey smile on his face. "Actually, I'm kinda jealous."

"Why?" Ian snickered. "My family's crazy."

"Yeah. Your parents are assholes, and I don't think Fiona likes me very much, but Lip's cool. And Debbie, Liam, and Carl are great kids," Mickey said. "At least you guys all love each other… I'm not really used to that."

Ian passed the joint back to Mickey sympathetically. He knew very well just how horrible the Milkovich family was.

"Well you're gonna _have to_ get used to it," Ian said, grinning widely. "You're kind of one of the Gallaghers now."

Mickey cackled until his sides hurt. "Fuck off," he said with no real anger in his voice.

"It's true, though," Ian insisted. "My family doesn't care that we're gay. For the most part, they like you."

Mickey snorted. "I don't know _why_ ," he said.

"It's cause they know we love each other," Ian murmured. The weed was starting to make him feel giggly and romantic.

"Your family's strange," Mickey mumbled. "Like… they don't even look at me weird at all. They know that we fuck. They know I like _cock_ ," Ian burst into laughter at the word, "yet they still make me feel… normal." Mickey sounded amazed.

"I told you: they don't care," Ian reassured him. "Not every family's like yours. As far as they're concerned, you're like their brother-in-law."

"I'm _not_ your brother," Mickey replied with a smirk, rolling his eyes and taking another hit off the joint.

"Uh huh. You're my brotha from anotha motha," Ian joked playfully. He grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Mickey's cheek.

Mickey pushed Ian's face away teasingly before he could. " _Stop_ ," he said, smiling and shaking his head at Ian's cheesy joke.

"You love it," Ian retorted, beaming. He dived back down and hummed triumphantly when he managed to finally plant a kiss on the Milkovich.

"Smartass," Mickey muttered into Ian's lips, kissing him back.

He pulled back and plucked the joint from Ian's hands. He put it against his lips and sucked it in deeply.

He couldn't even finish his inhale before abruptly bursting out in laughter. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing too hard. Smoke billowed out from his nose.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked in amusement.

Mickey paused, smiling and mulling over the question. He looked around the room curiously, before laughing once again. "I have no fucking clue," he said as if that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Ian sniggered at him, snatching the joint back. He finished it and set it aside in the ashtray next to the couch.

Mickey turned around to face Ian, watching his every move. As he did, an idea popped into his head. He climbed onto Ian's lap and straddled him.

"I wanna make out," Mickey suddenly demanded. He looked into Ian's eyes. His own were glazed and half-open.

Ian chuckled. "You sure you don't want a blowjob instead?" he asked. "I've never really known you to be a big fan of kissing."

"I've never said that I didn't like kissing," Mickey grumbled defensively.

"Then why did it take you years to finally kiss me?" Ian asked curiously.

"Kissing's for people you like," Mickey explained with a twinkle in his eye. "It's personal."

Mickey had always hated getting personal. At least he used to, before Ian came along.

The older boy pinned Ian's arms behind his head. He leaned down to brush their lips together, tasting smoke.

Ian closed his eyes and pressed up against Mickey gratefully. He wanted to grab Mickey by the back of the neck and take control of the kiss, but Mickey wouldn't let him.

Mickey ran a hand up Ian's arm and interlocked their fingers together. He held Ian down as he gripped his hand tightly. Their lips smacked as they overlapped and moved against each other.

Ian gently raked his teeth over Mickey's lower lip to pull it out and suck on it lightly. Mickey opened his mouth wider to let Ian's warm tongue slip inside. Their tongues massaged against each other sensually.

Mickey made a low noise of satisfaction. They both felt lightheaded, lost in the feeling sucking in each other's air. Their bodies buzzed with more than just the high they got from the weed.

Mickey finally pulled away, panting for breath. He sighed contently.

"I never really liked kissing anybody before," he admitted, "but… you're okay."

" _Okay_?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrows in sassy amusement. "I'm _just_ okay?"

"More than okay," Mickey said, laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ian replied. As soon as Mickey let his arms go, he wrapped them around the smaller boy.

Ian loved seeing Mickey like this. As he leaned in and kissed Mickey once again, he made a mental note to get weed from Kev more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
